Love at its finest
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: What if Clary fell in love with someone else? And what if the someone else was her boyfriends best friend? (A/N:Set after city of glass) Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or any of it's content,
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I wrote this story out of boredom and decided to post it! please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Come on Clary! Just admit it! You love Alec!" shouted Jace.

Clary cringed at his words. They were true. She loved Alec. But he was with Magnus!

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry Jace. I never meant to hurt you like this, or fall in love with him. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't matter! He's with Mag-"

"So what am I? Your second choice? I thought you loved me! After everything we have been through, you love someone else?" he said, his voice breaking and tears filled his eyes.

"You're not my second choice! And I do love you! It's just…"

"You love him more." He said, tears replaced by anger.

"I'm so sorry Jace. I wish I could love you the way I thought I did." She said hoping he would understand.

"Save your breath Clary. Your only making yourself seem more pathetic." He said glaring at her before he left her in his room

Clary fell on her knees, crying into her hands. She broke his heart.

This was not how she hoped this day would go. she had wanted to train and pretend everything was normal!

She wasn't lying when she said she loved Jace, she did love him. But it wasn't as strong as what she felt for Alec.

A few weeks ago, Jace had gone to a clave meeting so Alec had offered to train her. She was surprised at first considering how they barely got along, but she was grateful.

He had trained her using a bow and arrows. She failed miserably at his instructions. She kept hitting off target. So after an hour or so of trying to hit some part of her target, Alec got impatient.

He came up behind her, placed his hands on her waist to position them. He then placed his hands over hers, and brought the bow and arrow up a small bit.

He then pulled back the arrow then released it, all the while breathing into her ear.

She had never been so close to him before then, and was able to smell his scent. He smelt of something sweet and fresh air. She was also able to feel his heartbeat, which had quickened when he placed his hands over hers.

She had felt a shock when he touched her. Not a bad shock like you might get off a car or some metal, but a nice shock that made her want to hold onto him.

The arrow hit dead centre, and Clary turned around to smile at Alec. He was already staring at her. They held each other's eyes for what could have been hours, but broke eye contact when Izzy entered the gym looking for Alec.

Clary knew there was something strange about what happened between her and Alec, she just didn't know till a week later.

After much begging, Clary convinced Jace to bring her demon hunting. She was to stay with at least one of them at all times.

They were walking a few blocks from the Institute when Jace and Isabelle got into a fight about who was hotter, when Clary noticed a small child across the road crying.

Clary felt bad for the child and wanted to help. She looked over at her friends. Alec was trying to reason with them to do their job. They weren't paying any attention to Clary.

She quickly ran across the road to the crying child and bent down to their eye level. Their eyes were closed. It was a small girl who looked like she had been dragged through mud!

"Are you okay?" she asked the child.

The child raised her head and opened her eyes. They were as black as ink.

Clary heard someone shout her name, but the demon child had grown six feet, transforming into a dark figure. The demon grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up till they were nose to nose.

"Your brother sends his regards, but he thought I would be better suited to bring you to him." Said the demon. His breath making her gag. It smelled of rotten flesh.

Clary gasped (regretfully) at the mention of her brother. He was dead! Jace killed him! didn't he? His body was never found…

"Let her go NOW" said Jace. Clary could just see the light of his seraph blade from the corner of her eye.

The demon looked at Jace and laughed.

"What do you little shadowhunters think you can do?" he taunted.

There was a flash of light followed by a scream. Clary felt herself fall and hit her head on the sidewalk. Clary tried to focus on the demon in front of her. He was clutching a stump or what must have been his arm.

The dim side-walk lights made Clary see black dots. She tried to stand up but failed. She felt arms wrap around her and could smell something sweet and fresh. She just about focused on two extremely blue eyes.

"Take her home Alec. She hit her head. Izzy and I can take care of this thing." Said Jace.

She felt herself being lifted and told constantly to stay awake. All she wanted to do was lie on the ground and fall asleep.

After a bumpy way home (Alec had jogged with her in his arms) they made it to the institute. Alec brought her up to her old room. Magnus was already there.

'That's odd. She didn't remember Alec calling him'

"Your sister called and explained what happened. They should be here soon." Said Magnus examining her head after Alec placed her onto the bed.

"Will she be alright?" asked Alec. His voice was laced with worry?

"She has a concussion but I should be able to fix it. Go stand outside and tell the other two to stay out. I need all the quiet I can get to focus."

She heard Alec mumble then leave.

Clary lost consciousness, but when she woke up she felt disappointed to find Jace there.

She sat up in the bed (ignoring Jace protests and refraining from asking for Alec) and the door opened revealing none other than Alec.

"Oh, great to see you awake." Said Alec smiling with relief? "Jase, mom wants to speak with you."

"Right now? Just when my girlfriend has been asleep for days and wakes up, she wants to talk to me?!" said Jace incredulous.

"It's alright. I'll be here when you finish with Maryse." Said Clary feeling guilty for wanting to talk to Alec instead.

"You better be. I can't re-kill that demon." Said Jace leaning forward to kiss her. Clary moved her head so that Jace only got her cheek. He didn't notice anything wrong so he left.

She was left alone with Alec now.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Alec taking the seat Jace vacated.

"Fantastic" she replied sarcastically. He grinned.

"well next time you'll know better than to break your fall with your head." He said joking.

The memory of the demon sprang to the front of her mind. Especially what he told her.

"Clary? Whats wrong?" asked Alec looking confused. she didn't realize she had tensed up.

"That demon…is he really dead?" she asked quietly.

"Jace seemed sure he was, why?"

"He said my brother sent his regards. That he was sent to bring me to Sebastian." She said tears forming around her eyes.

Alec stared wide-eyed till he pulled her into a hug. She was gasping in his scent. They slowly broke apart when Clary gained control of herself, but their faces were inches apart. They were staring into each other's eyes and leaning in closer to each other till the door opened and Jace walked in followed by Isabelle.

Clary and Alec quickly broke apart. Jace noticed her red eyes and went to comfort her, without acknowledging Alec.

She explained what the demon had said. Jace had gotten angry and started ranting.

Clary didn't listen as she kept thinking about the nearly kiss. That was the moment she realized she had feelings for him. And each day they got stronger.

Clary pulled herself out of her memories and stood up. She changed into her training gear that she had brought and headed towards the gym. She needed to let out her anger on something.

As she got closer to the gym, she could hear something being punched and something else grunting.

'JACE' she thought running towards the doors.

She was afraid it was Sebastian. He hadn't showed up yet and maybe he really was dead, but she still had a part of her that was afraid he was in the gym attacking Jace.

She burst opened the doors and gasped at the sight.

It was Jace alright but he was the one punching, and it was Alec that was on the ground covered in blood.

"ALEC!"

* * *

So please review if you want me to continue or change anything! I know there are a few stories like this but I wanted to write my own version!

Also check out my other story '**Growing up with a demon'. **It's based on how I think Clary would be like if she grew up with Valentine and her real brother! Its has received amazing reviews so far and I have a poll created and I would love your opinion!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I want to thank those of you who reviewed my story!

**LittlebunnyfoofooMUST-DIE: Thank you! I love Clary and Jase together but I thought it would be an interesting twist if Clary fell in love with Alec!**

**Amber lei: I will keep writing! **

**mortalinstrumentsgurl1: I just guessed that it would be Jace's reaction! doubt he would be okay with someone he considered a brother, be in love with his girlfriend.**

**Leigh: I plan to continue writing this story till the end! or until people tell me to stop all together...**

* * *

Alec sighed as he changed from his casual into training gear.

He had just finished dinner with his family and Clary and it was very uncomfortable.

Over the last few weeks, he and Clary were closer. He helped her train and answered any questions she had. He felt a connection with her.

He hadn't told anyone but he was falling in love with her. He was confused at first as he was gay and in a relationship with Magnus, but ever since he first showed her to use a bow and arrow he couldn't get her off his mind.

He figured that it was because he was skilled with the weapon that Clary's lack o skill irritated him so much that it was why he thought of her so much.

That is until a week later when they had nearly kissed.

When he was eventually got his sister and Jace to stop fighting and saw Clary being lifted in the air by the neck by a demon across the street, he felt his heart pound hard. Jace had crossed the road in the blink of an eye, and a few seconds later had cut the demons arm that was now clutching Clary's neck. Alec had run over and checked Clary over.

He saw her hit her head, but all he wanted to do was destroy the demon for hurting her.

He wrapped his arm under her to stop her from flailing as she tried to stand. He stared into her green eyes and she stared back. Their faces were a few inches apart.

"Take her home Alec. She hit her head. Izzy and I can take care of this thing." Said Jace breaking Alec from his thoughts.

Without hesitation, Alec lifted her into his arms and jogged back to the Institute.

He didn't know where to bring her, but found himself going into her old room. Magnus was already there.

Magnus noticed his confused look and told him Isabelle had called.

Alec placed her on the bed and couldn't help himself from blurting "Will she be alright?"

Magnus gave him a strange look, and Alec could see jealousy in his eyes.

"She has a concussion but I should be able to fix it. Go stand outside and tell the other two to stay out. I need all the quiet I can get to focus." Said Magnus dismissing him and turned his back on the shadowhunter.

"I have no idea what she's doing to me." Mumbled Alec as he left.

He told Izzy and Jace not to enter till Magnus said so (much to Jace's annoyance) but Alec went to his room. He would look strange sitting in a hall to see if she's okay. He and Clary didn't get along! Magnus knew that and was already suspicious!

2 days passed and Clary didn't wake up. Alec stayed in his room only leaving to eat. He would do something stupid if he was around people.

His Mother woke him up one morning.

"Alec, wake up!"

"No! I want to sleep!" he said shoving his head under his pillow.

"I need you to tell Jace I want to have a word with him. I know he won't leave Clary unless someone he trusts stays with her" she pleaded.

Are you freaking kidding me? I'm one of the last people who should be left alone with Clary! He thought.

"Why can't you get Isabelle to do it?" he said irritated.

"She's gone out with Simon"

"Ugh! Fine!" he said sitting up in bed.

"Good. Tell him to meet me in my office." She then left to give her son privacy as he got dressed.

He slowly got dressed and went to Clary's room. She was awake.

Her eyes brightened when she saw him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, great to see you awake." Said Alec relived "Jase, mom wants to speak with you."

He said tearing his eyes away from Clary.

"Right now? Just when my girlfriend has been asleep for days and wakes up, she wants to talk to me?!" said Jace. Alec flinched when he said 'girlfriend'.

"It's alright. I'll be here when you finish with Maryse." Said Clary looking guilty for some reason.

"You better be. I can't re-kill that demon." Said Jace leaning forward to kiss her. Clary moved her head at the last second so he only kissed her cheek.

That puzzled Alec. They usually couldn't keep their hands of each other. He mentally cringed at the thought.

Jace left, leaving Alec alone with Clary.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Alec taking the seat Jace vacated.

"Fantastic" she replied sarcastically. He grinned.

"Well next time you'll know better than to break your fall with your head." He said joking.

She smiled but then her whole body seemed to tense up.

"Clary? What's wrong?" asked Alec confused.

"That demon…is he really dead?" she asked quietly.

"Jace seemed sure he was, why?"

"He said my brother sent his regards. That he was sent to bring me to Sebastian." She said tears in her eyes.

Alec stared at her for a few seconds then pulled her into a hug. He was even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. She was crying into his shoulder. Alec was trying to control his rage.

How dare that bastard try to steal his Clary- Wait, *his* Clary? She wasn't his!

He then felt Clary try to break away but he was reluctant to let her go. She seemed to as well.

Their lips were a few inches apart and they were slowly moving closer. They were staring into each other's eyes.

They were just about to kiss when the door opened.

They broke apart and looked at Jace and Isabelle as they entered. Jace looked at Clary and saw her blood-shot eyes. He was immediately concerned.

Alec pulled out of his memories as he walked to the gym. He felt incredibly guilty. He was in love with his parabatai's girlfriend. Jace would hate him if he knew. Magnus was already ignoring him, no matter what he did to apologize.

He entered the gym and stood in the middle, not sure what way he would let out all of his pent-up frustration.

At dinner, he and Clary were joking around. But one glance at Jace and it was clear he was jealous and very angry. Clary didn't seem to notice. When Alec stopped talking to her Clary looked hurt. That was when Jase had stormed off. Clary then followed him to see if he was okay. The others just sat there in silence ate their dinner then left. No one said anything about Jace's abrupt exit.

The door to the gym opened and just as Alec turned to see who had entered he was on the ground clutching his jaw.

He looked up at Jace. His features showed he was beyond mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" shouted Alec

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WE WERE HAPPY TILL YOU CAME ALONG AND MADE HER FALL FOR YOU!" Jase shouted back.

Alec was stunned and wasn't prepared to defend himself when Jace started punching him over and over.

Alec refused to lose consciousness. He tried weakly to stop Jase, but he couldn't.

"ALEC!" shouted a beautiful voice behind Jace.

Jace stopped punching Alec and turned to face Clary. Alec couldn't sit up but he rolled on his side, groaning at the pain and he saw Clary looking horrified.

She ran over to him, taking out her stele. She rolled him onto his back and started drawing the Iratze rune over his injuries.

Alec immediately felt relief as his pain numbed. He smiled at Clary who returned his smile. She then glared up at Jace.

"Why did you attack him?" she hissed.

"Because he stole you from me!" He said, his voice shaking. Clary blushed crimson.

"He did not steal me! Just go before to succeed in killing him!" she said quietly.

Alec was confused. What did he mean that he had stolen her?

"How do you feel?" asked Clary refusing to look at him.

Alec moved his jaw; it twinged a bit but was fine.

"Better. Thanks." He said hoping she would look at him.

"good." She said standing up. "I better go. You'll want to but ice on your jaw for a while." She said walking away.

Alec bounced to his feet and caught her wrist and spun her around to face him. She was caught off guard and looked confused. Her face was still red.

"What did Jace mean that I stole you?" he asked. He didn't know why he sounded so desperate to know. Clary bit her lip before speaking.

"We broke up. He found out I was in love with…" she stopped talking and looked at her shoes. Alec placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"With who?"

Clary closed her eyes, took a breath then pulled Alec down to her level and kissed him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!

If you have any idea's please don't hesitate to send a private message or leave a review!

Till next time! ~Maraudergirl68448


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I want to thank everyone that followed, favourite and reviewed this story!

**mortalinstrumentsgurl1: Yeah in this story Jace is most likely going to be an ass! so he might being getting beat up! I love Jace but he can be a bit of a wise ass. ('-')**

**greygirl2358: I love Clace and Malec! but Alec and Clary seem like a good mix as well! i thing Calec would sound better even if it rhymes with Malec...Thank you! :D**

**Ann: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm working on three stories (Don't recommend it) and I keep getting distracted! but I'm not giving up on any of my stories! I know! I think there should be more of these stories! Clary and Alec seem great together! **

**Anni: I'll continue till the end! :D**

* * *

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' was Clary's only thoughts.

She was kissing Alec! The boy who's already in a relationship with someone else!

He was tensed up when she kissed him, and just when she was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her and deepend the kiss.

They stayed like that for what could have been hours, but they broke apart to breathe.

They stayed close, looking into each other's eyes. Panting for air. Clary could see her own reflection in his blue eyes. She looked bewildered and energetic.

"We should get out of here." Said Alec breaking eye contact and looking at the door.

Clary only nodded. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

Well that was fun? What now? What about you and Magnus?

Yeah those would be an excellent topic to start right after their kiss.

Alec unwrapped his arms from her waist, just as she unwrapped hers from his neck. She thought he would just walk away and leave her, but instead he took her hand.

They left the gym and checked the halls for Jace. He was nowhere in sight.

"Um how about we go to Taki's?" said Clary for the first time since they kissed.

"Good idea." He said looking wary.

'I wouldn't blame him. If I had made Jace angry just by liking someone else, I'd hate to see what he'd do if he found out she kissed him. Especially if that person is like a brother to him.'

They left the institute and walked the busy streets of New York.

' It was nearly nine o clock at night! Where could everyone be going?' thought Clary.

They made it to Taki's in silence. They found an empty booth near the back of the café. They ordered coffee and sat down. They sat in silence till their coffee arrived and Clary broke the silence.

"So…Um…I think we should talk about…you know…" she said awkwardly, regretting saying anything at all. Alec gave her an amused smile.

"Sure, what about?" he said then blushed. She rolled her eyes.

"oh I don't't know. We could talk about Isabelle trying to make us all go shopping with her, My mom trying to convince me to stop training or-"

"okay I get it! Bad choice of words." He said taking a sip of coffee. "I meant what should we talk about first?"

"How about the kiss? Just to get it out-of-the-way." She blushed.

"Get it out-of-the-way? You make it sound we're at a business meeting." He stated sarcastically.

"Well its better than what you said!" she said indignant.

"In what way?" he replied.

Clary was about to reply when she felt a breeze as the door for Taki's opened and someone walked in. It was Magnus.

He looked as sparkly as ever. His hair was spiked and dyed various colors at the tips, he had glitter covering half his face, and he was wearing a pink shirt open at the top with a studded collar, Black glittery belt, black sequined pants sleek black shoes.

Clary always wondered what Magnus saw in Alec. She didn't mean that in a bad way, but Magnus seemed more…ostentatious than Alec. Magnus seemed to flaunt his sexuality; Alec wanted to blend in with a wall.

"Well hello Clarissa, Alexander. I was looking for you!" said Magnus to Alec.

Clary glared at Magnus. She didn't know whether to be mad at being called by her full name or that Magnus was trying to take him away from her.

"How did you find us?" asked Alec.

"Isabelle told me since you weren't answering your phone." Said Magnus bored, he started inspecting his luminous blue nails.

"Sorry. Clary and I were training and decided to get a bite to eat." Said Alec trying to sound casual. She shot him a warning look. Magnus didn't seem to notice.

"Since when is coffee a sustaining snack?"

"Since Isabelle tried making porridge this morning and we still feel nauseous." Said Clary not entirely lying.

Isabelle was a very bad cook. She had attempted making porridge for breakfast that morning and since the black smoke and green faces of her victims didn't discourage her, they had to endure a breakfast that tasted like burnt rubber.

"Oh you poor shadowhunters. You kill nasty demons at night only to be killed by horrible cooking." Said Magnus with mock sympathy.

"I should tell Isabelle that you're willing to try her food. She would be so pleased and you would learn not to mock us." Said Clary grinning evilly.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Magnus narrowing his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" she said keeping her grin.

"So why were you looking for me?" asked Alec breaking Magnus's attention from Clary.

"I was hoping you could come over tonight. We have some…catching up to do." He said winking at Alec who blushed.

"Fantastic. I just have to order some food for chairman meow and we can be on our way!" he said turning to go to the counter. Clary glared at Alec.

"What was that?!" she demanded.

"What did you want me to say?" he asked her still blushing. "Sorry Magnus, I just hooked up with Clary so I cant go over?" he said laughing till he noticed what he said.

Clary felt her heart sting. They had only hooked up. Was that how he saw it?

"I don't know what I expected you to say." Said Clary putting money on the counter to pay for her drink and then standing up to leave.

"Clary wait!" he said reaching for her wrist. She shook him off and continued to leave the café.

It had started raining as she made her way to her mother's and Luke's house. She could have gotten a cab, but she wanted to walk. She didn't want to face her mother straight away asking about training.

She felt her phone vibrate but ignored it. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially Alec.

She wrapped her arms around her to gain some warmth, but she felt cold on the inside as well as the outside.

They had only hooked up. Nothing more. Well technically that was all they did but it still stung.

She was walking through an empty street and passing alleys when she heard a strangled cry. She looked into the ally the noise came from.

There was a woman being pressed against a wall. Her wet blond hair sticking to her face, covering her features. There was a man with his face at her neck. All she could see was his white hair.

'Vampire!' Thought Clary.

She never fought a demon or downworlder like this, but she had the element of surprise. She snuck up as quietly as she could, and took out her seraph blade. she was two meters away from the people when the man threw the woman aside.

Clary watched as the women hit her head off the ground. She whimpered but didn't stand up. Clary noticed something strange. Her neck. Where the vampire should have bitten, there was no wounds. There was teeth marks, but they hadn't broken skin.

'What kind of vampire is that?"

She turned her attention to the man in front of her. He had his back to her and he seemed to be…laughing?

"Hello little sister."

* * *

Cliff hanger! I hate these but I can see why authors do them!

Please review and let me know what you think!

If you have any idea's or comments please message me or leave a review!

I'll update again as soon a I can!

till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you everyone the reviewed, followed and favourite this story! (I keep saying that in all my stories now but I do mean it!)

**mortalintrymentsgurl1: Thank you! he most certainly does!**

**greygirl2358: Thank you! :D I love Magnus too, but I wanted to add him into the story!**

* * *

No, he couldn't be here! He's dead!

Clary was in shock as the man turned around. It was her brother. His silver white hair clung to his face from the rain, His black depthless eyes boring into her. he was smirking at her.

"Something wrong little sister? Didn't expect to see me so soon?"

"You're dead! How are you here?!"

"I have my ways."

Clary started backing up. She had to get out of the ally. Jonathan noticed what she was doing, and grabbed her arm, kicked open a door and threw her into the building. Clary landed on shards of what felt like stones and glass. She pulled herself up to her hands and knees and felt sharp edges cutting her.

Jonathan grabbed her arm again and pulled her up. She stumbled but gained her balance again. She looked around the room. It was disgusting. The floor was littered with glass, bottles, cans, rocks and other things she didn't want to think about. The walls looked like they might have been white at one stage but were now discolored and cracked.

Clary looked back at Jonathan who was leaning against the door, smirking at her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice shaking. She didn't know whether from cold or fear.

"I wanted to interest you in a proposition." He said in a serious voice, his face blank now.

"What sort of proposition?"

"Everyone knows about your special rune gift, I want us to work together."

"Work together? for what?"

"To rid this world of all downworlders."

"You are insane! No way am I helping you!"

"Come on little sister. Think about it. All downworlders will eventually break a law. Why not exterminate them before they do?" he said with a sly grin.

"I like downworlders! Not all of them are dangerous!" she hissed.

"Oh right, your vampire friend. Sure he hasn't broken a law, yet. But he will. That werewolf who's fascinated with your mother? I seem to remember our father saying he led an attack on shadowhunters. That is against the law. You might overlook these things, but they all break a law."

"Simon will never break a law. He's not like other vampires! And Luke did that because *Your* father wanted to start a rebellion against the clave. Werewolf's should be credited for what they did!" Clary ranted. Jonathan didn't seem to notice.

"Clarissa, we could go down in history as the two greatest shadowhunters who exterminated downworlders!"

"This might surprise you, but some people like Downworlders!"

"So your saying, people like it when vampires drink blood? Or werewolf's lose their temper and rip them to shreds?"

"Vampires don't need to drink blood every day! And werewolf's learn to control their temper!"

"They may gain control of themselves, but there will always be a part of them that want to lose control. How do werewolf's become alpha of the pack? How does a vampire survive eternity if he's worrying about his humanity?" he said seriously.

Clary hated to admit, he had a point. But she wouldn't give in.

"I'm not helping you." She said instantly regretting her mistake.

"So you see my point." He said grinning. "I'll give you a week, little sister. One week to decide to join me voluntarily or I will come for you. Meet me in central park, alone." He said before walking right up to her. Clary stiffened and stepped back.

He grabbed her right hand and placed a ring on it. It was a simple silver band with the letter C.A.M. on it.

"What's that for?" she said glaring at him. She tried to take it off. It wouldn't budge.

"It's a ring I made and it's enchanted to stay on you. Use your stele to carve the initials if you decide to join me before the week is up. It will also track you, so don't think you can hide from me." He said stepping away and leaving Clary alone.

She stepped into the ally and couldn't see Jonathan. She carefully walked out of the Alley afraid he would attack her.

It wasn't raining now, but it had gotten darker. The street lights illuminated the streets, so she could see.

She jumped when she heard something ringing. It was her phone. With shaky hands, she answered it without checking the collar I.D.

"H-hello?"

"Clary! Where are you?" said a familiar voice. It was Alec. He sounded panicked. She almost forgot why she was mad at him.

"I-im at home." She said, her voice shaking. She didn't want to lie. But she also didn't want to admit she had spoken to Jonathan.

"No your not! I took a taxi to your place."

"I'm ten minutes from home." She admitted. "I should be ther-" she broke off. There was a searing pain in her stomach.

She looked down and saw a shard of glass sticking out. How had she not noticed it before? She pulled it out, then pressed her hand to her stomach. Blood immediately started spilling out, down her gear and through her hands.

"Clary? Clary! Are you still there?!" demanded Alec from her phone.

"Help." She said before everything went dark.

* * *

Cliff hanger! What do you think will happen next?

Please review and let me know what you think!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm not sure about this chapter, Mostly because I couldn't get Magnus's character right! this was the best I could do :(

Thank you everyone that reviewed, followed and favourite this story! Means so much!

**greygirl2358: A story without Magnus, is not a story! I agree! But I'm not happy with how I had him phrase things in this chapter...I love what you did there! Sebastard! :D Me too! I don't know why, but he's one of my favourite TMI characters!. haha Thank you! :D **

**mortalinstrumentsgurl1: I put it down as shock over seeing her dead brother...Or she has a very high pain tolerance? **

* * *

Alec was in a cab with Magnus. They had a fight in Taki's.

Alec had tried ringing Clary as she left. He stopped when he realized she wouldn't answer him. Magnus had decided then to come back with his order for his cat.

"Ready to go?" asked Magnus whose attention went to the empty seat across from Alec. "Where did Clary go?"

"She was upset so she left. Maybe we should go check on her?" said Alec hoping he didn't sound too eager. Magnus frowned.

"What would she be upset over? Her mother's awake, she's with Jace and she's learning to kill evil little creatures. I thought she would be ecstatic." Said Magnus in a casual tone, but his eyes showed jealousy.

"Her and Jace had a fight." Said Alec a little defensively but guilty at the same time.

"And you were here comforting her? I thought neither of you got along?" he said a little too loud. They were starting to gain an audience.

"Well she needed someone to talk to! You know what she's like! She gets into trouble a lot, who knows what kind of trouble she would have gotten herself into! Jace wasn't running after her, and I know he would regret it if something happened to her!" said Alec in a rushed whisper. He hated being overheard and watched.

"I'm guessing you were the perfect person for the job" hissed Magnus, his eyes glaring.

""What's that suppose to mean?" Alec asked.

"You do know I can read your mind, Alexander." Magnus said, his eyes narrowing. Alec gasped.

"You promised you wouldn't do that to me, EVER" Alec shouted, then blushed has they had everyone's attention.

"Well if you didn't look so guilty, I wouldn't have had to see that you cheated on me!" Magnus shouted back, oblivious to the attention.

Alec went quiet. What could he say? That he was sorry they kissed? He wasn't. He was sorry that Magnus found out the way he did.

"Mag-"he was cut off.

"Don't bother Alexander." Magnus said, and then turned on the spot (causing glitter to fall off him) and left the café.

Alec swore, but tried Clary one more time on his phone. Still no answer. He was really worried now. She should have answered to say leave her alone or the dial tone should cut off to say she hung up. Something wasn't right.

Alec threw some money onto the counter then ran after Magnus. He caught up to the warlock who was trying to open a conjured umbrella. Alec took the umbrella and handed it back to a scowling Magnus.

"I could have done it myself." He said glaring.

"I need you to come with me." Alec pleading, feeling guilty for what he was about to say. "I think Clary is in trouble. She's not answering her phone. Please Magnus." He begged.

Magnus had a blank expression, but nodded reluctantly. Alec called a cab, hoping Clary went home. He had a nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

This lead to a twenty-minute cab ride in awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to each other. Alec was afraid if he broke the silence, Magnus would most likely turn him into a toad or something.

They made it to Clary's home, where she was staying with Jocelyn and Luke. There were no lights on or a truck, so Alec presumed Clary was in bed already and her mother and Luke were out. But he had to be sure.

He unlocked the front door with a rune then crept in. He had never been here before. He crept up the stairs, silently. If he saw her asleep, he would leave. He just needed to know she was safe. He was starting to sound like a stalker.

There were about four doors on the upstairs landing. Alec looked through the first door he saw. It was the bathroom; the next door was a plain bedroom, which he doubted was Clary's. The third door was obviously Clary's. There was a single bed with clothes, comics and art things strewn everywhere.

Alec entered looking at the walls littered in pictures and drawings. The pictures contained Clary, Jace, Izzy, Magnus and himself. It was the drawings that he was more interested in. Most of them were him. She had sketched him perfectly. She had copied his features and even his marks precisely. She was always saying that she was no good at portraits.

There was one drawing he took off the wall. It was a sketch of him and Clary, looking into each other's eyes and surrounded by a love heart. The sketch was done with a normal pencil but their eyes were coloured. Blue and green. He then remembered why he was there.

He turned around; half expecting Clary to be glaring at him, instead the room was empty. He folded up the drawing for safe keeping, and ran down the stairs to find Magnus.

He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs watching him with no emotion.

"She's not up there!" Alec said, panic seeping in. he doubted she went back to the institute.

"Try and call her again." Magnus suggested his voice breaking. Alec would have asked him if he was okay, but panic for Clary was first in mind.

He took out his phone, praying to Raziel that she answered.

"H-hello?"

"Clary! Where are you?" Alec practically shouted with relief and panic.

"I-I'm at home." She said, her voice shaking. Alec wondered why she was lying.

"No you're not! I took a taxi to your place." He said hurt by her lie.

"I'm ten minutes from home." She admitted. "I should be ther-" she broke off. Alec started to panic again.

"Clary? Clary! Are you still there?!" demanded Alec, panic and dread seeping into his voice.

"Help." She said before Alec heard a something fall, most likely her phone.

"Clary? Clary?! Are you there?! CLARY!" Alec shouted into the phone, but no reply came.

He hung up and turned to Magnus who was watching Alec, his voice pale under the glitter.

"I need you to-" Magnus raised his hand to signal for Alec to stop talking.

"I already guessed. You need a locating spell. Get me something that belongs to her." Magnus said, already searching around the hallway.

Alec ran up the stairs to Clary's room. He needed to find her, and quick. He burst into her room again and took the first thing he could find. It was a bracelet he remembered helping Jace pick out for her. He felt a pang of guilt. But brought it to Magnus.

Magnus grabbed the bracelet, and then closed his eyes. Alec watched as sparks flew from his fingers. After a few seconds, Magnus opened his eyes.

"I know where she is, but we better hurry. She's weak." Magnus said running out the door. Alec followed him.

They ran as quick as Magnus could run. Alec could run faster, but he needed Magnus to direct him. Magnus definitely wasn't someone who ran. He was panting heavily. Alec was getting annoyed at their pace when they rounded a corner and he saw a body with long red hair on the pavement.

Alec ran faster than he thought possible. It was Clary. She was in a small pool of blood. He checked for a pulse. She had one, it was faint, but it was there.

He looked to see where the blood was coming from, and he saw one of her hands pressed to her stomach. He moved her hand and saw blood seeping out.

"Magnus! She needs help! She's lost a lot of blood!" He called to the warlock who was on the verge of passing out.

"Let me catch…breath. Not all…us are…fit as you…bastards." He panted, falling on his knees.

Alec would have found it funny if it had been under different circumstances.

Magnus crawled over to Clary and looked at her wound. He placed his hands above the wound, sparks flying from his hands again and started muttering under his breath.

Alec grabbed Clary's hand. He wanted her to know he was there. Her hand twitched. He looked over at her stomach. It was healed. All that was left of the wound was a pink scar.

"I can't sense any other wounds, but you might want to get her home before she gets hypothermia or some mundane disease." Said Magnus staring at him. Alec cringed mentally at the intense jealousy he saw in his eyes.

"Thank you Magnus." He said sincerely. "And I'm so sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry. I've been alive for eight hundred years, and if I learned anything, it's that you can't help who you love. Don't insult our feelings by apologizing for them Alexander." Magnus said before walking away.

Alec sighed. He had to bring Clary home. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders then picked her up gently.

He was walking for a few minutes when he felt her stir. She opened her eyes. She seemed disoriented, but she looked up and met Alec's eyes. She gasped.

"You came for me?" she said. He voice sounded weak and shocked.

"Of course I came. I almost had fifty heart attacks since you didn't answer my calls." He said hoping she would smile, and then he remembered she was angry at him for calling their kiss a 'hookup'. "Clary, I'm sorry for what I said. It slipped out. I don't think what we did was a hook-"he was cut off by Clary pulling his head down for their lips to meet.

* * *

So what you guys think? I'm sorry for how bad I wrote Magnus! I tried each thing he said in various phrases, but they didn't seem right!

Please review and let me know what you think!

(Also, Has anyone seen who they cast as Magnus in the movie? He is not what I expected but I completely love him! Can't wait to see the movie! :D)

till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was really busy, but I'm back now!

Thanks so much to everyone who followed, favorite, viewed and reviewed this story! Couldn't have done it without you!

**Greygirl2358: I actually considered changing the story that Magnus didn't get hurt, but I couldn't L It literally hurt to write hurting Magnus L yes! They make a story! Every story need Magnus and as you said forbidden fruit ;) sorry for the wait!**

**Mortalinstrumentsgurl1: yeah, I thought it was getting too dramatic and I remembered Magnus is there! It seems like something he would say! XD**

**CatnipGirlOnFire: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :D**

**OMG: Thank you! :D**

* * *

Jace was lying in bed, glaring up at his ceiling. He was obviously angry. But he didn't know who he was angry with more.

Clary broke his heart. After everything they went through, she broke his heart after giving it all to her. her words swam around his head.

'-I wish I could love you the way I thought I did.'

Alec, his first best friend and parabatai. He couldn't blame Alec. It wasn't like he did anything to make her fall for him…did he? They have spent a lot of time together…no Alec was gay! He was with Magnus! He wouldn't lead Clary on purposely.

Then there was himself to be mad at. He shouldn't have gotten so mad at Clary. He knew she didn't set out to hurt him. But when she admitted she liked him it was like a light switch being turned on. He had felt such uncontrollable anger. He knew if he stayed any longer with Clary he would hurt her physically. So he left, but not before hurting her emotionally.

He had called her pathetic. He regretted saying it as soon as the word escaped his lips. But he refused to show her any regret. He watched as her face crumbled than left.

He went straight to the training room needing to punch something. Maryse would be cross if he punched his wall…again.

He entered the training room and saw Alec. All of his anger from his argument with Clary seemed to multiply. He didn't think about what he was doing. He ran across the room and started punching him.

Alec fell to the ground. There was a voice in the back of Jace's mind telling him to stop, but his anger was controlling him.

It wasn't till Clary found him that he gained some control. He didn't want her to see him like that. They had argued before storming out. Valentine's words following him out.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is the one to be destroyed._

Clary was the only girl who ever made him question it. He believed Clary would love him forever. Forever got cut short.

He had been moping in his room for the last three hours. He ignored Isabelle's knocking to check on him. She didn't know what happened and he wasn't in the mood to tell her. Alec or Clary could do that.

He was trying to fall asleep when someone started knocking on his door again. It didn't sound like Isabelle. He considered just lying there till whoever it was left him alone.

"Jace Herondale, Lightwood, whatever your calling yourself, open this damned door!" shouted a familiar voice. It was a sparkly warlock Jace had no pleasure in knowing.

"Leave me alone! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. I know I don't need it, but-"

"We need to talk! Magnus cut him off.

Jace wondered what was so important that Magnus needed to speak with him. Maybe he found out Clary liked his boyfriend.

"Cant it wait till morning?" he groaned.

"It's about Alec and Clary." Jace groaned again. He was definitely not telling the warlock about Clary crushing on his boyfriend. That was a suicide mission!

"Listen I'm not-"

"No you listen to me! I know about Clary and Alec. But this is important!"

He knows about Clary and Alec? What? There was no Clary and Alec! Clary had a crush on Alec!

"Magnus, did you inhale glitter or something? There is no Clary and Alec." He said opening the door when learning Magnus wasn't going to leave.

"Not yet. I'm not here to talk about them like that. I'm-" Jace pushed him against the opposite wall of the hallway. He had his seraph blade at his throat.

"Like what?" he hissed. He felt a force push him away. His back hit his bedroom door opening it wider. Jace landed on his bedroom floor.

He looked back at Magnus who was glaring at him.

"Don't threaten me! I'm not your enemy."

"Tell me what you know about Clary and Alec!"

Magnus had a heart-broken expression. It made Jace nearly apologize. Nearly. Magnus sighed.

"I went to Taki's to find Alec and order food for chairman meow, he's gotten very fussy these days. I made-"

"Magnus!"

"Right, getting off topic. Anyways, I got there and I bumped into Clary and Alec. I found it strange they would be alone together. Alec told me you and Clary had a fight and he was comforting her for you. I, being my level-headed self became suspicious and did some investigating…in his head. I saw…" he stopped talking. It took Jace a few seconds to notice.

Him and Clary only had a *fight*? Alec was comforting *his* Clary for him? Magnus was level-headed? Out of the three statements, the last one was definitely untrue. Magnus had to be the biggest drama queen in existence! Wait what did Magnus see?

"You saw what?"

"I think I said too much already." Magnus was trying to turn away.

"Magnus!" Jace said in a warning tone. Magnus took a deep breath.

"I saw one of his memories from today. I saw Clary…kiss him."

Jace didn't know what to say. For five seconds he felt numb. Then he felt incredible anger.

"WHAT?! SHE WOULDN'T KISS HIM! HE'S WITH YOU! HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Jace bellowed. He refused to believe him. Magnus and Alec were happy together!

"Alexander and I have been…drifting apart for a while. I noticed there was something strange happening to him. He didn't visit me as often, he passed on some of my parties and I recently found out he was training Clary. I think he has had feelings for Clary for a while. I first noticed when he brought her here after that demon attack a few weeks ago." There was something in his eyes. Jace couldn't identify it.

"I-I'm sorry Magnus.I just can't imagine Clary doing that." Jace said. His rage subsided…for now. He was trying to control it. It wasn't Magnus's fault. "Or Alec. I thought he was happy with you? He never told me otherwise."

"When does Alec ever talk about his feelings?" Magnus gave him a look that clearly meant _Are you insane?_

"I suppose…I'm guessing this isn't why you came here?" Jace questioned. He wasn't one to get sappy. Magnus looked nervous.

"I haven't told Alec. But Alec and I went to look for Clay as she was refusing to answer his calls. We got to her home but she wasn't there. I then used a tracking spell to find her. I sensed she was not far away so we started to run to her. I was ahead of Alec. He's not as fit as I thought." Jace scoffed but Magnus ignored him. "we found Clary lying on the street. There was a bloody broken piece of glass next to her. she's alive!" Jace had been about to interrupt. "But while I was healing her, I looked through her memories. Her brother was with her moments before. He tried to make a deal with her. He wants her to join him. She has to decide in a week or else he kidnaps her."

Jace stared at Magnus. Sebastian was dead! He killed him! How is the bastard still alive?

"Clary would never join him! She knows what he's capable of! Just look at what he did to Max!"

"I know. But there was something he said. There's doubt in her mind. He told her downworlders are uncontrollable. She denied at first but accepted it. Doubt is like a seed. It will begin to grow. Clary may not go with him today or tomorrow, but by the end of the week after thinking it over and over, who knows what she'll think?"

"What am I suppose to do? We're not on the best of terms right now!" Jace said frantic. If Sebastian convinced her to join him, with Clary's rune gift and limited training…by the angel anything could happen!

"Talk to her and Alec. I won't be helping seen as I violated a promise not to go into their heads. Get Isabelle to help! I can't think of everything!" Magnus said before turning on his spot and going towards the elevator.

Jace watched him go. His emotions were everywhere.

Angry: Clary liking Alec. Clary and Alec kissing. Sebastian was alive. Alec liked Clary. Clary getting hurt. Clary being stupid enough to consider any trash that came out of that demon.

Sad: there was glitter on him now, probably since he pushed Magnus into a wall. Clary didn't love him anymore. He was hungry and Isabelle was in the kitchen.

Annoyed: Magnus dumping so much pressure on him. Alec and Clary were together. Isabelle can't cook.

He went back to his room. It was nearly eleven pm! He was hungry because he had been busy at dinner watching Clary and Alec. They had been having their own private conversation and he felt jealous every time Clary giggled at something he said.

Jace dropped on his bed. He just wanted sleep to take over.

He felt sleep take over, after replaying his conversation with Magnus in his head. He had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for how bad this chapter is! I wanted to update because it's been so long!

I wanted to do a Jace POV and i have no idea how I messed it up!

I don't think I'll be doing another Jace POV...

Let me know what you think! Review or PM me!

I will try to update with a better chapter as soon as i can!

till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Before you start cursing me for not updating for ages and having no real excuse, I want you all to know I appreciate all of your support! That includes people who are following this story, have this story down as a favorite, those who reviewed and also people who have viewed! Your support means a lot to me!

(A/N: There's alot of K-I-S-S-I-N-G in this chapter! I'm not a romantic and wanted to write something out of my comfort zone, so I hope I did ok!)

**Lizerb: thank you! :D**

**Mortalinstrumentsgurl1: writing it is just heartbreaking L**

**CatnipGirlOnFire: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :D**

**Greygirl2358: I thought it was too dramatic, and I really hate drama (Wrong story to be writing but oh well) so I added Jace humour! He makes snide jokes when he's hurt so I thought it would fit his personality. Seriously loving Sebastard! :D just going to have to read to find out! :D**

**The-Warner-syndrome: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! I try to update when I can! This will be the last time I write a chapter before I get a beta reader. I keep meaning to look for a decent one but something always comes up! Thank you for the advice! :D**

* * *

**Alec POV**

Alec could have stayed where he was for the rest of his life. Him holding Clary and kissing her.

He didn't seem to be controlling his mouth as his lips licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged. It was the best kiss Alec ever had. He wasn't like Jace, he wasn't an experienced kisser. But as he kissed Clary, everything felt perfect. He felt like electricity hummed in his veins, giving him the strength to do anything.

They broke apart after what could have been hours, both gasping for air. Alec was well aware that he had been cradling her to his chest, but she didn't seem to mind.

He stared into her emerald-green eyes, and couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips. She mirrored his expression.

"Wow" they said in unison before laughing.

Alec loved her laugh. It sounded like an angel's laugh.

"We better get you home." Alec noticed that there were a few drops of water falling from the sky and Clary was freezing. "Would you like me to carry you there?"

"Why the option of being swept off my feet by a handsome prince is very inviting, I think I will walk." She said, chuckling at his blush when she called him handsome.

He gently placed her on her feet and steadied her. He didn't want to let her go so he grabbed her hand. She smiled up at him before pecking him on the cheek and they began the rest of the walk home.

Alec felt a cool band on Clary's finger. He raised her hand and saw a ring. He didn't see it before.

"Nice ring." He commented. Clary tensed up and didn't say anything. "Clary?"

"I'm fine" was her only response. Alec refused to give up though.

"Clary, what's wrong? Where did you get the ring?" he asked worried.

"It was my grandmothers. I found it in the rubble of the burnt mansion when we were in Idris!" Something in her voice told him she was lying, but he didn't want to upset her again.

"I'm sorry Clary. I was just worried." She sighed and squeezed his hand.

"It's fine. It's just a touchy subject." Alec nodded. He wouldn't push her.

They walked the rest of the way to Clary's house in silence. They still held hands though. It began to rain heavily; Alec hoped the sketch in his pocket didn't get damaged.

By the time they made it to the house, they were drenched. Alec looked around the house, still seeing no sign of anyone besides them being there.

"Clary, where is your mom and Luke?"

"Luke had to go check on his pack and mom went with him. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't come back till late." Clary shrugged.

"I thought your mom always waited for you to get back from training?"

"She does, but I think she-" the home phone began ringing. Clary sighed and walked over to it, picked it up then answered.

"Hi mom." She didn't even look at the caller I.D. "Yes I'm home and everything's fine." She looked over at Alec as her mother spoke. "Yes I'm alone. When did you say you're coming back?...Okay, I'll talk to you in the morning. Bye…Love you too." She hung up the phone, and then a coy smile took over her lips.

"My mom said that Luke is needed longer than expected and she didn't want to walk through a storm alone so they're not going to be home till morning." Alec couldn't help but smile and feel nervous at the same time. "Would you like to stay over? We can watch a movie or-" he walked up to her and pressed his lips to hers before she could say more.

She kissed him back instantly, running her hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so he didn't have to bend down. The kiss was getting intense. Alec had somehow pressed Clary against a wall and was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. He felt satisfaction as he heard her moan. She was pulling his hair, but it didn't hurt. It made him want to moan.

They eventually broke apart, both sucking in air and flushed. Alec had never gotten carried away like that before. Not even with Magnus.

Alec gently placed Clary on her feet again, and nearly laughed when she nearly tripped over a pile of books. She ran upstairs and didn't come down for ten minutes.

She had changed into a grey tank top and black shorts. Alec could practically feel his eyes bulge out at the sight. She smirked, seemingly satisfied by his reaction. She then threw some fabric at him. It was a pair of yellow flannel pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt.

"The pj's are Luke's and the top is yours. You let me borrow it one day while training and I kept forgetting to give it back. I thought you might want to change into something dry." Clary blushed.

He chuckled and walked to the bathroom Clary had directed him to. The top fit him perfectly (Duh, it was his.) but the bottoms were two inches short and a little baggy. If Isabelle saw him now…

He walked out of the bathroom and into the room where Clary was. She took one glance at him before laughing her head off.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said in between gasps for air. "It's just; those pj's do not work on you!"

"I think you're spending too much time with my sister!" he scowled.

Clary smiled, then walked over to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He wanted it to be deeper but she had already turned away.

"I picked out three movies I think you will like." She said and handing him three movie cases.

The choices were; the avengers assemble, RED and Men in black.

They watched men in black first. Clary and Alec snuggled up on the couch under a wooly blanket, laughing at the movie.

"Some of those aliens remind me of a few demons!" Alec said through laughter.

"Maybe shadowhunters should wear suits. Looks so much classier!" Alec laughed trying to imagine Isabelle being forced to wear a suit.

"Tell that to my sister." he smirked.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

It was past midnight when they were half way through Avengers assemble when Clary fell asleep. Alec listened to her soft snores. She sounded adorable asleep.

By the end credits, Clary had snuggled into his chest and Alec felt his eyes droop as he fell asleep with Clary in his arms

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jonathan/Sebastian POV**

Jonathan was watching his sister and the Lightwood boy through the living room window.

He had watched her since he left her in that room in the ally. He knew someone would rescue her, when she fell unconscious.

He followed the Lightwood boy as he carried her home, then felt unbelievable jealousy as he watched him kiss his sister.

He wondered if the other boy, Jace knew about this. It would be fun to mess with his head in revenge for trying to kill him.

He remembered that day in Idris when he kissed Clarissa. It had felt so right. She claimed it felt wrong, but he knew better.

He followed them again as they continued walking back to Clarissa's home. The boy seemed to upset her but after a few words were said, they continued walking.

Jonathan had been staring through the window, unbeknownst to his sister or the boy. He watched his sister enter his sight, wearing a tank top and shorts. He imagined all the things he could and eventually would do to her.

Of course that Lightwood boy ruined the moment by covering her body with his own and kissing her again.

He wondered if Clary was thinking about him. Surely she should be thinking over his words. He was sure she would agree to join him. It was the sensible thing to do.

One week and she would be his. All he had to do was wait one week.

* * *

So what did you all think? I wanted to add a Sebastian POV and in this story he's a sociopath like in the books!

Please review and let me know what you think!

I'm back to school Wednesday (D:) so I probably wont be able to update till saturday, depending how much homework my teachers decide to give me :( I will try to update as soon as I can though!

till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! It's been a month since I last updated! :O Thank you everyone that has reviewed, followed, viewed and favourited! :D

**Mortalinstrumentsgurl1: haha That's Jonathan :P hope you like the pairing!**

**Immortaprincess45: Thank you! :D**

**Greygirl2358: I really don't like writing Jace or Magnus sad L but it has 2 be done for the story! :/ I love nearly every pairing in the series! It's not possible! Glad you like the POV's! Its fun writing his POV's for some reason :L **

**Sizzyherondale: Thank you! Sorry for not updating for so long!**

**The-warner-syndrome: Glad you liked it! :D Haven't worked that far ahead yet…I don't plan my chapters, I write whatever comes into my head…I think It's more creative and I leave myself things to work around! It's like working out a brain teaser! But it should be interesting to see what happens! Haha thank you for not rushing me, especially since it took me a month to update! I keep putting off looking for a beta reader! I promise this will be the last chapter that I've wrote without a beta reader! You should keep doing it! Keep humanities grammar in check! :D**

**AnAbominableSnowman: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! I will try to update more often! **

**Tygee: I know! I looked for some for ages and they were mostly discontinued L I also love Clace, I hated how they ended the movie! Not only did they reveal that Clary and Jace weren't related, that Clary still had the cup and the changed Valentines appearance and personality completely, they also didn't explain anything important! I had a friend that saw the movie and she hasn't read the book, she had no clue what was going on! Sorry for the rant and the wait for this chapter!**

**MegamiTenshil-lime: Sorry for the wait!**

**Annades49800: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

Clary woke up in bliss. Which was strange by the fact that she had fallen asleep on the couch…but waking up in Alec's embrace made it heaven. His head was resting on her shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

Clary felt a smile tugging at her lips as she listened to his quiet snores. She raised her hand and started brushing his hair from his closed eyes. She never thought she would be in this position with anyone but Jace. It was really weird.

Something glinted from her hand, stealing her attention from Alec. It was the gold ring that was stuck on her finger.

Why didn't she say anything to Alec about Jonathan? Why did she react so badly when he asked her about the ring? He was smart and could help her! Instead she had clamped shut. What did the ring do to her?

Clary shook her head from her thoughts and blinked repeatedly to help her watery eyes. She had been staring outside the window as bright sunlight flooded through.

Wait…OH CRAP! Clary looked over to the mantle and checked the time. It was 7:31AM! Her mother was going to be home any time and Clary doubted she would be happy seeing Clary sleeping on the couch with a boy wearing Luke's hideous pyjama bottoms.

She gently but quickly shook Alec's shoulder to wake him. He stirred and sluggishly opened his eyes a fraction. But the sunlight was shining right into his face, causing him to shut his eyes tightly and pulled Clary closer to him. Clary giggled.

"Alec." She whispered into his ear.

Alec's eyes burst opened and he quickly leapt off the couch. But since one of his arms was behind her, he pulled her off the couch onto the floor. She glared up at him.

"Sorry Clary! I was just shocked!"

"I was waking you up, not electrocuting you!"

"Not everyday that I wake up like this!" Alec blushed.

"I would hope not!" Clary laughed as his rosy cheeks turned crimson.

"Why did you wake me so early?"

"My mom will be home soon and I doubt she would be happy to see us on the couch like that." Clary giggled yet again at Alec's crimson cheeks. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so pale, but Clary thought it was really cute.

"I'm just going to get dressed. I'll be right back!" Clary said before standing up, pecking Alec on the lips and dashing up the stairs to her room.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMI

**Alec POV**

Alec smiled after Clary left. He had honestly forgotten about the events of yesterday.

When he had woken up with his arms wrapped around Clary, he was on alert for Jace. That's when yesterdays events came to him and he relaxed and then realised he had knocked Clary onto the ground.

He grabbed his pants and was heading to the bathroom to change when there was a knocking at the door. Alec panicking thinking Clary's mom or Luke were home till he remembered that this was their house. They wouldn't knock on the door to their own house.

He was really slow this morning.

He silently crept towards the hallway, staying out of view of the door. But the knocking did not stop.

"Clary, we need t talk!" Came the urgent voice of Jace.

Alec froze. He couldn't decide whether to answer the door and face the wrath of Jace, run upstairs and tell Clary or ignore Jace all together.

He didn't have to choose as the front door banged open. Alec froze as he stared at Jace and Isabelle who were on the other side of the door, looking shocked to see Alec.

Alec cringed at the sight of fury on his parabatai's face.

Isabelle noticed Jace's anger and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now isn't the time. We need to talk to Clary." Isabelle said to Jace who was now visibly shaking in anger.

Alec could hear Clary on the upstairs landing. She was running down the stairs shouting "What happened." She came to a full stop when she saw Jace and Isabelle.

"We need to talk to you Clary." Jace said.

Alec felt guilty and anger by Jace's expression. Guilty because he had taken Clary from him and angry because of the longing in Jace's eyes.

"What about?" Clary asked.

"Sebastian." Isabelle and Jace said simultaneously.

Alec was confused, especially when Clary's face paled. He also noticed she was trying to hide her right hand behind her back.

"What about him?" Alec asked, wanting to be in the know.

"N-nothing." Clary stuttered. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Alec persisted.

Clary said nothing, Jace's expression went blank and Isabelle was biting her lip.

She sighed before speaking. "Magnus told us Sebastian had come back and that he was with Clary last-"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the red-head.

They all gasped at her outburst. Clary looked shocked as well, but instead of apologising, she ran through the open front door, leaving them all confused.

Jace was the first to recover and he ran after Clary.

Alec was to shocked that it took him a while to realise he had let Jace run after Clary.

He was about to run after them when Isabelle stopped him. "Let him handle it." Isabelle told him. Alec looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?!""

"Jace told me what happened. You need to trust both of them. Jace needs to forgive you both. Clary was the first girl who ever broke through to him. You know what he's like. I think we can both agree that we don't want him going back to using girls then throwing them away."

"Jace isn't going to get over her Iz. He's going to try to take her away from me!"

"Do you trust Clary?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Do you trust Clary?"

"Yes." Alec said without thinking about it.

"Then you need to trust her."

Alec sighed knowing she was right. "Fine…can you tell me what's going on? What's this about Sebastian?"

* * *

Okay guys that's it for this chapter! What do you think will happen next? :D please let me know what you think of the chapter I will try to update again before the weekend! I'm really sorry for taking forever to update this story! :O

If anyone has any ideas you want me to include, please let me know! :D

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


End file.
